Electronic imaging systems are well known for enabling molecular imaging. An exemplary electronic imaging system (shown in FIG. 1 and diagrammatically illustrated in FIG. 2) is the Image Station 2000MM Multimodal Imaging System 10 available from the Eastman Kodak Company. System 10 includes a light source 12, an optical compartment 14 which can include a mirror 16, a lens/camera system 18, and a communication/computer control system 20 which can include a display device, for example, a computer monitor 22. Camera/lens system 18 can include an emission filter wheel for fluorescent imaging. Light source 12 can include an excitation filter selector for fluorescent excitation or bright field color imaging. In operation, an image of an object is captured using lens/camera system 18. System 18 converts the light image into an electronic image, which can be digitized. The digitized image can be displayed on the display device, stored in memory, transmitted to a remote location, processed to enhance the image, and/or used to print a permanent copy of the image.
Applicants have recognized a need for an apparatus and method for enabling analytical imaging of an object in differing modes.